Principal of The Thing
Principal of the Thing lub po prostu Principal, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, dyrektor szkoły z gier Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning oraz Baldi's Basics - Field Trip. Jest jedną z najbardziej znanych postaci, które gracz spotka i okazuje się być dość kłopotliwym dla większości graczy. On, podobnie jak większość postaci, mówi monotonnym głosem, pozbawionym prawie żadnych emocji. Kiedy Baldi wpada w gniew, zaczyna w biurze dyrektora. Wygląd Principal of The Thing jest to wysoki, chudy dorosły mężczyzna z prawą ręką skierowaną w górę. Jego brwi są podniesione, jedno oko wydaje się mrugać, a jego usta są otwarte, jakby krzyczał. Nosi ciemnoszarą koszulę z jaśniejszymi paskami, jasnoniebieskie dżinsy i białe skarpetki bez butów (z jakiegoś powodu), a jego nogi, szczególnie jego prawa, są lekko rozcięte/wymazane. Zachowanie Principal of the Thing będzie szybko poruszać się po szkole, sprawdzając pokoje i od czasu do czasu gwiżdżąc. Przekaże go tylko gracz, chyba że złamie którąkolwiek ze szkolnych zasad, np. Biegnąc w korytarzach. Jeśli gracz złamie którykolwiek z Reguł szkolnych w pobliżu dyrektora, podejmie on akcję i będzie ścigał gracza z prędkością, która jest szybsza od gracza. Gdy go złapie, umieści go w gabinecie dyrektora , dając graczowi tymczasowe aresztowanie i odrzucając go, kiedy odchodzi. Podczas zatrzymania gracz nie może opuścić pomieszczenia przez 15 sekund, a czas, przez który gracz będzie musiał czekać, zostanie zwiększony o 15 sekund za każdym razem, gdy zostanie złapany. Każde zatrzymanie po 60 sekundach potrwa 99 sekund. Istnieje jednak przedmiot o nazwie Principal's Keys, które znajdują się w jednym ze szkolnych pomieszczeń Wydziału. Gdy gracz znajduje się w areszcie, może kliknąć prawym przyciskiem na drzwi z wybranymi kluczami. Im dłuższy jest czas aresztowania, tym bardziej ryzykowne jest to, ponieważ jeśli Główny Wykonawca złapie gracza na zewnątrz, podczas gdy zatrzymanie nadal będzie przetrzymywane, wyśle go z powrotem do aresztu wraz ze wzrostem czasu oczekiwania. W mało prawdopodobne 99 sekund, gracz nie ma już ryzyka zwiększenia czasu zatrzymania poza dodatkowe 99 sekund poprzez ucieczkę lub więcej zatrzymań, jednak gracz najprawdopodobniej zostanie złapany na długo przed tym punktem. Umieszczenie w areszcie także liczy się jako "otwarcie drzwi" i sprawi, że Baldi pójdzie w tym kierunku, jeśli gracz nie użył telefonu (Używanie zwykłej taśmy nie jest dobrym sposobem na zatrzymanie Baldiego, ponieważ taśma znajduje się w w każdym razie). Jako takie, złapanie trzech lub więcej razy jest prawie gwarantowaną grą bez tych przedmiotów lub rozproszenia, ponieważ czas na trafienie timera będzie zbyt długi, zanim Baldi wejdzie i złapie gracza. Jednak po aktualizacji V1.3, dyrektor może również wysłać It's a Bully do aresztu, tak jak tutaj. To może sprawić, że będzie bardzo pomocny przy niektórych sytuacjach. Wskazówki Principal of the Thing porusza się szybko, więc poczekaj, aż przejdzie, a następnie zacznij biec, gdy zniknie ci z oczu. Jest to również dobry moment, aby użyć batonika Energy Flavoured Zesty Bar, aby odzyskać energię, której mógłbyś użyć. Po ostatniej aktualizacji nie będzie już Cię zatrzymywał za jedzenie batonika zesty. To zdecydowanie zły pomysł, aby użyć BSoda na nim, ponieważ on wtedy zacznie gonić za graczem po powiedzeniu: "Nie pić w korytarzach!". Nie zauważy jednak stworzonej przez niego chmury. Możesz także użyć BSody, aby uniknąć umieszczenia cię w areszcie, podczas gdy on cię ściga. Principal of The Thing może rzeczywiście pomóc graczowi w określonym czasie. Po pierwsze, zabiera gracza do swojego biura, gdzie może użyć taśmy Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting , a nawet zabrać go z gry, jeśli go złapie. Może też pozbyć się It's a Bully. Gracz może również użyć WD-NoSquee w drzwiach jego gabinetu, aby Baldi nie słyszał, że gracz otwiera drzwi. Bardzo przydatne, jeśli gracz został złapany 2 razy, ponieważ przedmiot WD-NoSquee trwa 4 otwory. Usterki *Jeśli dyrektor złapie gracza łamiącego zasady, a następnie gracz wejdzie do aresztu, nie będzie mógł wysłać gracza do aresztu . Wyśle gracza do normalnego aresztowania, ale drzwi są nadal otwarte, pozostawiając graczowi wolny ucieczkę, co prowadzi do "Nie uciekać z aresztu". Jeśli gracz będzie trzymał zmianę przez mniej niż sekundę z 1-sekundowym opóźnieniem, może faktycznie biec w korytarzach bez łapania go przez dyrektora. *Principal of the Thing mógłby postawić gracza w areszcie, jeśli zobaczy, że został popchnięty przez Gotta Sweep lub pierwszą nagrodę, z powodu tego, że widział i myślał, że biegniesz. Zostało to naprawione w V1.3.2. *Czasami gracz może uciec skacząc z liny lub, gdy dyrektor jest w pobliżu. Ciekawostki *Jego imię jest grą słów frazy: "To jest zasada rzeczy". Zasada jest podstawową zasadą, prawem lub zasadą. *Wszystkie jego oskarżające zdania wiążą się z akcjami występującymi "w salach". **Zdania te później stały się memami w społeczności. *Po aktualizacji 1.3, teraz wykrywa zasady łamania zasad przez swoją linię widzenia, a nie mały promień widoczny w starszych wersjach. W starszych wersjach nie był on w stanie wysłać również "Are a Bully" do aresztu. **To sprawia, że zarówno Główny bohater rzeczy, jak i to jest bully, to jedyne postacie, które zmieniają swoich mechaników w ramach nowej aktualizacji. **W starszych wersjach istniała szkolna zasada o nazwie "Nie jeść w salach". Jednak w aktualizacji 1.3 reguła została usunięta i zastąpiona regułą "Nie nękać". Oznacza to, że gracz może zjeść bar Zesty, nie będąc ukaranym przez głównego bohatera (bar Zesty daje graczowi prędkość, a gdy dyrektor ściga gracza, zostaje zatrzymany). *Jego gwizdany dźwięk pochodzi z serii kreskówek znanych jako "The Amazing World of Gumball". W tym odcinku znana jest postać znana jako Banana Joe. Gwizdki zostały jednak zmienione z oryginału na niższe. *Principal of the Thing jest jedną z pięciu postaci opisanych w nieużywanych logach audio. Pozostałe to: Baldi, Playtime, Arts and Crafters i Gotta Sweep. *Jego głos i It's a Bully są bardzo podobne (najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że obie wypowiedziane zostały przez ich twórcę Mystman12, który również wypowiedział większość pozostałych postaci w grze). *Wszystkie postacie z wyjątkiem Playtime mają powody, aby nie zostać wysłane do aresztu za udział w salach: Arts and Crafters, 1st Prize i Gotta Sweep nie są ludźmi. Baldi jest nauczycielem, a on nie jest uruchomiony. It's a Bully nie może biec (choć trafia do aresztu wyłącznie za blokowanie sali.) *W nowej wyprawie Kickstarter Baldi's Basics Field Trip może powiedzieć " Nie łamać czwartej ściany w korytarzach! " Podczas przechodzenia przez wszystkie cztery ściany tekstowe, chociaż nie zabierze gracza do aresztu. *Jest to również gra słów za przejście przez czwartą ścianę " Będziesz tego żałować ... ". Zerwanie czwartej ściany to konwencja performansu, w której niewidzialna, wyobrażona ściana oddziela aktorów od mediów. Podczas gdy publiczność może przejrzeć tę "ścianę", jak zakłada konwencja, aktorzy zachowują się tak, jakby nie mogli.